


fears

by obviouslylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Confused Zayn, Control Freak - Freeform, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Harry, Rage, Safewords, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Top Harry, anger issues, fears, reject sub, sub rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslylarry/pseuds/obviouslylarry
Summary: "I wasn't afraid of you. I was afraid of love"





	1. the test

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> hope you enjoy!

Louis  closed his eyes and took a deep breath before walking through the glass doors and into the fancy building. it wasn't any less scary than the last time he'd been there plus last time his mother was with him and at least he was going back home with her not a stranger unlike this time. he walked past  groups of people who seemed just as scared as he was and as he reached the black door at the end of the hallway he had already regained some of his confidence. he knocked and stepped inside the office  after hearing the quiet 'yes' coming from inside the room and forced a small smile at the lady behind the desk sitting right in front of her. "ID card." she mumbled looking back down at the papers in front of her. it took Louis a few seconds to realize he was almost hurting his hand by holding his card too tightly. he looked down at his hands and blushed at the now almost wet card due to his hands sweating. he handed it to the girl hesitantly and mentally cursed at himself for being so nervous about something he had been trying to prepare himself for since he was 14.

she typed in some of his information and handed him a file filled with papers and a pen. "you have 2 hours, louis. full answers, please." she got up and walked out of her office and into the crowded hallway as Louis grabbed the pen and took another deep breath.

 

+

 

"what do you want, dad?"

"where the fuck are you?"

"it matters because..?"

"dammit! why aren't you here yet?"

"well I guess I already told you that I'm not looking for a sub"

"you're already 26, Harry" Richard raised his voice and  shut the door, leaning back on it.

"your point?" Harry got up from his bed and walked to the mirror.

"it's getting too late!"

"too late for what? getting a sub I don't want and ruining my life and his just bc your stupid test says we're the perfect match?? sorry, dad, but I'm gonna have to pass!"

"the test only shows who you're meant to be with" ric started to calm down and walked back to his desk.

"meant to be with?" Harry chuckled, his voice deep after just waking up. " were you meant to be with mom, dad?"

"don't start, Harry" his dad growled and rolled his eyes. "what if you actually like them?"

Harry scoffed and hung up the phone, put it on the nightstand and put on his boxers. 

 

+

 

Louis looked down at his answers and he wasn't happy with them. no Dom would want him with all those 'yellow's.

'humiliation'

'yellow'

'petplay'

'yellow'

'age play'

'yellow'

'knife play'

'red' '

'breath play'

'yellow'

'sensation play'

'yellow'

and almost all of the other kinks mentioned in the paper were marked yellow except from one or two greens and 5 reds. he wrote down some more information about his family backgrounds and preferences and put the pen down, waiting for the girl to come back.

he looked up at the clock on the wall to see he had 10 more minutes to overthink and get even more stressed for the meeting he had heard about abusive doms and all that kept him calm was his mother's voice in his head "was your dad a bad person? no. so not all doms are cruel and trust me, baby, you deserve an amazing one and you're gonna get just that." he did remember his dad although he lost him when he wasn't even a teenager . his dad used to love his mom and actually that's all louis wanted. he wanted to feel protected, wanted and loved. just be loved and to be in love.

"time is up, louis."

 

+

 

"Harry! I didn't expect to see you here!" Liam walked over to Harry who was holding a file in his hands. he offered his hand for Harry to shake and looked around noticing how everyone was staring at them now so he lowered his voice and leaned a bit closer to Harry. "did your dad finally talk you into doing this?"

"no actually boredom did." Harry rolled his eyes at Liam who let out a silent chuckle.

"I'm sorry dude but that's bullshit" Liam said before taking harry's file from him nd walking to the elevator. Harry scoffed and looked around, not appreciating all the attention. he knew everyone knew him because his dad ran that company. he just wished for once he could be just a normal Dom looking for a sub to protect.

 

+

 

it had been one hour that louis was in the same room, waiting for his dom to walk in any second. he heard footsteps and looked down immediately, not wanting to come off as rude.

the door opened and closed and in walked a pair of brown boots or at least that was all louis could see before he forgot everything he learned at the sub school and looked up just to see the man glaring at him.

"Mr. styles!" he whispered and bit down on his bottom lip, tearing up. the guy almost owned half of the company and louis' mind started searching for answers to why that man was there. "I.. am I.. I didn't have any match did I? my Dom saw my file and rejected me without even agreeing to meet me, didn't he?" 

"Louis!" Harry raised his voice, looking quite unimpressed. "did I tell you to look up?"

"no, sir" he looked down immediately and felt tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm so sorr-"

"did I say you could talk?"

louis shook his head and tried not to sob in front of the intimidating man. he heard him taking a few steps towards him, letting out a quiet chuckle and mumbling. "I'm your dom"

louis had to put all his energy in holding his head still and not looking up at the man.

"I can see you already know me and I know a few things about you but I want you to tell me yourself. you may look up and talk now, love."

louis tilted his head up to look at his 'dom', noticing how Harry was a good 4 inches taller than him. Harry was handsome and everyone could see that. he was wearing a plain white shirt and black skinny jeans, his hair was up in a bun and his shirt was roughly even half buttoned while louis had a grey sweater and baggy jeans that made him look even smaller. "I'm louis tomlinson and uh I'm 18"

"I'm Harry styles and I'm 26."

"did you reject all your last subs?"

"all my last subs?" Harry let out a small laugh and bent down slightly, looking into louis' eyes. "you're my first sub ever, baby."

 "really? but you're 26. were you lonely all this time?" louis mumbled, sounding genuinely sorry for Harry.  

"yeah basically." Harry smiled and bit his lip, noticing how beautiful louis' eyes were. "I guess I wasn't ready. does our age difference bother you?"

"no no. it's kinda interesting actually." louis giggled and he swore he could see harry's eyes shine at that. "well don't worry, Mr. styles. I'm here now so you don't have to be alone anymore. I mean if you accept me as your sub.. I mean if you even want it like.. I'm sorry"

"you can call me harry, darling" Harry loved the way louis would babble when he was nervous and for a second he forgot how he wasn't there on his own will.


	2. the interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the interview, angry Harry. that's all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy

Harry sat behind the desk after he calmed Louis down and opened both of their files, humming softly, while all Louis could do was stare at the man in front of him. he was way prettier than Louis had imagined.

"Louis?" Harry chuckled, looking up and catching Louis staring at him with his mouth slightly open.

"fuck I'm sorry!" Louis blushed deeply as he  realized he had been staring at Harry all this time and looked down at his hands quickly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"none of that now" Harry frowned, tilting his head to the side. "watch your language, love."

the pet name and the strict voice together  were giving Louis a type of feeling down his tummy that he had never felt before. he nodded slowly and looked up at Harry. "yes, sir"

"good boy." He gave louis a big genuine smile that showed off his dimples and leaned back against his seat. "so I see you have a lot of yellows"

"y-yeah.." Louis stuttered, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, wishing he hadn't been that honest.

"well its quite interesting to me." Harry looked back down at the papers. "it says you're willing to try or at least think about so many things but it also says you're quite innocent. it says you're brave enough to wanna know more about them but you're also a bit scared."

"the yellows say that?" Louis giggled at how Harry had given him a full speech about the colours in louis' file.

"basically." Harry shrugged and rested his chin on his palms, looking into louis' deep blue eyes. blue was never his favorite colour tho. "tell me more about yourself, Louis."

"well I was born and raised in Doncaster and I live with my mom and my sisters and.. my dad died 8 years ago"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetheart" Harry sighed and reached over to grab louis' hands. "I know how hard it is to lose a parent"

"do you?"

"well I've  lost my mother"

"I'm so sorry to hear that, sir." Louis whispered barely audibly, trying to hold harry's hands back but only managing to grab on his thumbs because of the size difference.

"don't be." Harry shook his hand and looked down at their hands. everything Louis did was making harry see how delicate and adorable he was. and fuck, those eyes. "and in case you didn't know, you live with me now. not your mom and sisters. and by the way I'd really like to meet them!"

"can I meet your dad?"

"no." Harry frowned and raised his voice, standing up and banging his hands on the desk, making Louis whimper and stare at Harry in shock and fear.

"o-okay then I won't. I'm sorry." louis mumbled, leaning back against his seat, tearing up.again. "I'm so so sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you I just thought it-"

"just leave it" Harry growled through gritted teeth, glaring at louis.

"Harry I swear if I knew that would upset you I would have never-"

"shut the fuck up, louis!" Harry yelled and walked over to louis, hovering over him. "you seriously wanna be punished before we're even officially together, don't you?" he watched a tear roll down louis' cheek and chuckled. "and you basically cry over everything, right?"

louis closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging then tightly, shaking and sniffling.

Harry looked down at the boy, furrowed his eyebrows, calming down slowly, starting to notice his ridiculous outburst and louis' fear. "don't cry." he was trying not to sound sorry but he failed.

Louis kept sobbing, hiding his face in his own arms, ignoring the man.

"Louis." Harry walked over to louis and sat on the desk a few inches away from him. "you shouldn't have said that but I forgive you" he kept trying to hide the fact that he was terribly sorry for getting that angry over nothing and making the little boy cry. "stop crying now, little one." he wrapped his arms around louis and kissed his head, burying his face in his feathery hair, taking louis' scent in.

Louis was scared of harry. he wanted to push him away but being in harry's arms was unexpectedly soothing so he laid his head on harry's chest and leaned into his touch.

"good boy. now take deep breaths for me." Harry looked down at louis as he did so obediently and looked back up at him. "there. so good for me. I don't wanna see you like that." Harry said in a sad tone, making it obvious how sorry he was.

"it's okay." louis mumbled and blushed darkly as Harry wiped his tears and gave him a small smile. "I'll never bring that up."

"I know you won't." Harry sighed and let go of louis, sitting down on the desk again. "so we can go home and discuss our rules then. how does that sound?"

"you're not gonna reject me?" louis asked, his eyes still red.

"no, love. why would I reject you? now let's go." Harry got up, grabbed their files and held out his hand for louis to take. "just stay as close to me as possible." and with that Harry walked out the door into the hallway, holding louis' hand tightly.

Louis hugged Harry arm with his free hand and looked around, noticing how everyone was staring at them.

"so you got yourself a sub!" Liam walked over to the couple and patted harry's head.

"uh yeah this is louis. louis' this is Liam, my best friend and also the Co-owner of the company."

"hi, sir. it's really nice to meet you." louis looked down shyly, tightening his grip on harry's arm.

"hi, sweetie" Liam chuckled and smirked at Harry. "he's a cutie. fuck I'm so glad you finally decided to get a sub."

"yeah" Harry mumbled sounding unimpressed. "we gotta go" he walked past Liam and dragged louis with him out of the building, not appreciating everyone staring at them.

they walked out the double doors and the big limo caught louis' eyes. "oh my god"

"hi, Roger" Harry walked over to the old man, holding the door open for them.

"good day, sir." Roger smiled down at Louis who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

"thank you" Louis whispered as he got in the back seat before Harry did the same. "I've never been in a limo!"

"is it cool?" Harry chuckled and watched Louis' expression fondly.

"yes it's huge! and I feel really fancy! how fucking rich are you?"

"care to repeat that?" Harry glared down at Louis, crossing his arms.

"sorry" Louis gasped and covered his mouth. "won't be repeated."

"hopefully." the older man sighed and rolled his eyes at Louis. he scooted a bit closer to Louis. "so tomorrow we'll go shopping"

"really? that sounds fun! thank you, daddy!" Louis squealed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. "uh.. I mean Harry. " he pulled away and put his hands on his lap, looking down at them, his face going all red.

"daddy is fine." Harry leaned in and pecked louis' cheek, smiling against his skin.

"okay, daddy!" louis giggled and looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes.

"you're really beautiful, louis." Harry said in a deep voice, leaning in so his mouth was right next to louis ear. "I can't stop thinking about everything I wanna do to your precious little body but I don't wanna just ruin your pretty ass the first night you sleep next to me and trust me it's not gonna be easy for me to control myself."

louis swallowed thickly and felt goosebumps rise all over his skin, his turned his face towards harry's, their lips almost touching. he looked down at harry's red lips and then back up right into his green eyes.

"we're here!" Harry turned away, smirking slightly, breaking the moment. "do you like your new home?"

louis huffed and looked out the window just to see a white marble mansion coming into sight from afar. in a few minutes Roger opened the door and Harry got out, watching louis' every move with a wide smile on his face that showed off his dimples.

"welcome home, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...
> 
> please please comment and tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...
> 
> what do you think?


End file.
